Three-dimensional computer models of a real-world environment are useful in a wide variety of applications. For example, such models can be used in applications such as immersive gaming, augmented reality, architecture/planning, robotics, and engineering prototyping.
There is an ongoing need to improve the realism that can be achieved using such three-dimensional (3D) computer models. However, the amount of realism that can be achieved is constrained by the amount of information available to the computer system about the real world environment and the objects in it. For example, material properties of objects and surfaces in the environment are typically difficult for a computer system to obtain in a fast, accurate and practical manner. Material properties of objects and surfaces include albedo (true color), radiance, irradiance, and other information about the types of materials scene objects consist of.
Existing systems for capturing material properties of objects in the environment typically rely on extensive hardware setups and use multiple controllable light sources and high-speed cameras. Another option is to use light sources and cameras on a gantry that circles the objects whose material properties are being assessed. These types of approaches are time consuming, expensive and difficult for novice users to implement.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known equipment and methods for detecting material properties for 3D environment modeling.